


Szczęście

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Definicja szczęścia Sama według Gabriela.Tekst na temat nr 91 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Dojechał jakoś przed świtem. Okolica wydawała się normalna, nie wiedział, co mogłoby dziać się tutaj dziwnego, by Gabriel go potrzebował.

Drzwi otworzył mu archanioł ze szczeniakiem na rękach.

— Mówiłeś, że dla ciebie szczęściem byłby ktoś, kto poślubi cię takiego jakim jesteś, z kim stworzysz rodzinę. Z domem, dziećmi i psem. Więc jestem. Ślubu nie wezmę, bo to trochę bez sensu, ale zapewniam, że cię kocham i nie opuszczę aż po kres stworzenia. To jest nasz dom, a to nasz pies, dziecka niestety dać ci nie mogę, ale może wystarczy ci...

Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Sam zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.


End file.
